Mob Wives Chicago
Mob Wives Chicago is an American reality television series on VH1. The series debuted on June 10, 2012 and is a spin-off of VH1's (New York-based) Mob Wives, with a new cast based in Chicago, Illinois. The introduction for the show was filmed on March 7, 2012, behind Chicago's Cassidy Tire on Canal Street. The first promo for the show aired on April 29, 2012, during a new episode of the original series. A preview special of the new series aired on May 27, 2012, after the second part of the Mob Wives reunion special. On October 14, 2012, cast mate Pia Rizza tweeted, "#MobWivesChicago is over now I don't see the need to keep reliving the drama that killed the show time 2 move forward new chapter new time". She confirmed that Mob Wives Chicago has been cancelled and the series will not be renewed for a second season. Cast * Pia Rizza is the daughter of Vincent Rizza, a crooked cop who worked for the The Chicago Outfit. He used his badge to sell narcotics for the mob. He then subsequently testified against them and entered the Federal Witness Protection Program. Pia struggles on the show with trying to distance herself from "the Lifestyle". She makes a career change because she no longer wants to work as an exotic dancer and a gentleman's club. * Nora Schweihs is the daughter of the late Frank "The German" Schweihs, who was a notorious and feared hitman for the Chicago Mafia. After the FBI confiscated the body of her deceased father, Nora is trying to exhume the body of her father because she does believe it is his body in the gravesite. * Renee Fecarotta Russo is a niece of the now deceased "Big John" Fecarotta, who raised her (She was not raised by him alone. She might have be around him but was not raised as a daughter) and was also a loan collector and hitman for the Mafia. Renee is battling her ex-husband for custody of her youngest daughter. * Christina Scoleri is the daughter of Raymond Janek, a one-time thief and fence for the Chicago Outfit. Christina struggles with coming out to her family about her recent divorce because she knows they do not approve of divorce because of their conservative traditional values. * Leah DeSimone is the daughter of Wolf DeSimone, a reputed mafia associate. Wolf DeSimone's alleged crimes are unknown because Leah claims she never knew what her father did. Leah's mother is diagnosed with breast cancer and Leah deals with the emotions of that and tries to support her mother. Supporting cast * Giana is Renee's 20-year old daughter. Her father is serving life in prison for murder. Despite Renee's disagreement, Giana remains in contact with her father. * Julie is Nora's best friend from Florida who is the only one that met her father. Also a psychic medium. * Bella Rizza is Pia's teenage daughter. * Dave is Renee's boyfriend, business partner, and one of Pia's acquaintances. * '''Franky Forliano '''is a friend of Pia's. Franky is the daughter of notorious hitman Harry "The Hook" Aleman. Pia's father, Vincent Rizza, testified against Aleman when he turned state's evidence. * '''William "Wolf" DeSimone '''the father of Leah DeSimone. One of two connected guys who appear on the show as a relative to one of the cast members. * '''Raymond Janek '''is the father of Christina Scoleri. One of two connected guys who appear on the show as a relative to one of the cast members. TRIVIA * This is the first and short spinoff of Mob wives. * This is the second Mob wives show to future different women who are the daughters and wives of the most notorious crime boss. * Renee Fecarotta Russo shares her same name with Renee Graziano, a Mob wife and lead cast member of the show. * Renee Fecarotta has a younger daughter named Isabella, who is the younger half-sister of her oldest daughter, Giana and the baby of Renee’s former husbands that often fights with her. * There are some equivalent versions of the women that can or be based off the other Mob wife in this show. For instance: * Renee Fecarotta and Renee Graziano are both known to be the lead of the show, and often get into situations that are involved with problems. The difference is, Graziano can be the peacemaker of her group, while Fecarotta gets heated up and fights someone when she’s provoked. Both are known to be extremely caring and protective of their families. * Nora might be based off of Karen Gravano, who might shared some similarities about trying to do something that involves their father. However, Nora stirs up trouble for the other girls, while Karen often fights one of the girls of Renee’s group, especially Drita. She might also be based off of Brittany Fogarty as well when she is known to be a big talker when she gets involved in a fight. * Pia is an combination of both Drita D’avanzo and Marissa Jade Fiore. Pia is known to be seductive and luscious while performing her dance at the club, while trying to support her daughter. But there are times when she gets easily angry when provoked. She might be loosely based on both Drita and Marissa for her fiery personality. * Christina is loosely based off of Carla Facciolo. Both women are divorced, take care of their kids, and gets involved into fights whenever there’s a situation. However, Christina befriends with Nora because her party got ruined and has sympathy for Nora when she gets punched in the face. Carla tries to resolves the situation when Renee, Drita, or any of the women in the group gets into drama. There is also some similarities of Carla and Christina being the conservative ones as well as being friends with some of the women. * Leah is also loosely based off of Angela “Big Ang” Raiola. Both of them are a great friend, having fun, bringing peace to the circle. Leah’s mother has breast cancer, while Angela has pneumonia and throat cancer. Both play the part of a peacemaker to get the girls together as well as trying to get out of a situation, and both are known to be extremely feisty when it comes to drama and issues. References External links * Category:TV shows